


You're What I Can't Live Without

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Post-Canon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: In a world where all supernatural beings have a soulmate tattoo that appears on their 18th birthday, Liam has to deal with the Pack finding out what his says, and its not a name anyone is familiar with.  Or is it?Or, my first foray into the soulmate trope, because I can't stop writing Thiam for the life of me.





	You're What I Can't Live Without

**Author's Note:**

> "Your arms are always open wide  
> And you're quick to forgive  
> When I make a mistake  
> You love me in the blink of an eye"  
> 

 

 

"What the hell kind of name is Aldous?"  Alec giggled, shoving a handful of trailmix into his mouth.

  
Mason, Corey, and Malia giggled along with the youngest pack member.  Liam glared at the other werewolf.

  
"Bro, I'm gonna laugh so hard when you get a soulmark that says Gertrude or Xavin, or-" Liam ranted angrily.

  
"Now you're just naming character's from Marvel's Runaways."  Alec cut him off, still chewing his food and trying to stifle his laughter.

  
Liam threw a Twizzler at his packmate and pouted.  He crossed his arms and stretched out on the recliner, his shirt riding up, revealing a dark tattoo peaking out of the waistband of his jeans.  There, across the left side of his pelvic bone, was a neatly etched 'ALDOUS R', in almost perfectly even block letters, that hadn't been there two months before.

  
Liam pulled down his shirt with a huff as he noticed Malia leaning closer from her seat on the couch to stare at the tattoo.

  
"Whatever guys."  Liam grabbed the remote from the armrest and turned the television on, navigating to Plex with a frown.  "See if I let you guys have any say in what we watch for movie night."

  
"C'mon, Liam."  Scott smiled kindly, entering the room with a plate of freshly baked cookies.  He sat down next to his girlfriend, who eagerly traded him a kiss on the cheek for the tray of snickerdoodles.  "You just got the mark.  You can't already be upset that you haven't met the person.  You know that some of us, like Malia, never even get to meet our soulmates.  And some of us never see them again even if we have."

  
Scott's smile faded as he said the last part, reminding Liam that his Alpha had a large tattoo down his spine that spelled out 'Allison A' in elegant script.  Malia cuddled closer to her boyfriend, smiling comfortingly.  She set the tray of cookies, two missing already, on the coffee table and put her bare legs in her boyfriend's lap, where Liam could clearly see the messy 'Erica R' printed on her thigh.

  
Scott and Malia had both gotten their marks almost two years ago, and the experience had brought them closer together than before.

  
"Yeah, and if we're talking about just how obscure the name is, that just will make it easier to identify the dude when you meet him."  Mason chimed in from the floor where he and his boyfriend were sharing a beanbag.  Liam stared at there intertwined hands, where Mason's name was written along the edge of Corey's pinky finger.

  
"I'm not upset."  Liam grumbled and kicked the footrest back into the la-z-boy as he heard Theo's truck pull up outside the McCall home.  He stood and grabbed a cookie from the tray, starting for the door.  "I just didn't intend for anyone to find out.  I kind of just wanted to ignore it.  I bet I'll never even meet the guy.  In fact, I'd rather not"

  
Liam took a bite of the cookie and opened the front door just as Theo and Derek walked up the steps to the porch, carrying pizza and beverages, respectively.

  
"Ooh, yay, beer."  Mason hopped up from the beanbag to help Derek with the drinks.

  
"You're the one who has to answer to Stiles when he finds out you took one of his beers."  Derek raised an eyebrow at the human, placing the sodas on the coffee table next to where Theo had deposited the pizzas.

  
Mason shrugged and grabbed a plate and a couple slices of pizza before returning to the seat he shared with Corey.  Derek grabbed a sprite and claimed a spot next to Alec on the loveseat.  He ruffled the 17-year-old's hair and got an elbow to the ribs in return.

  
"Watch the hair, old man."  Alec groaned, fixing his fringe.  "Where's your better half?"

  
"Stiles isn't back from school yet."  Theo answered for Derek with a mouthful of pizza.  He took a seat in the recliner that Liam had vacated, causing the beta to yelp in outrage from where he was arranging his own plate of food.  Theo ignored him, swallowing his bite of food and grinning at Liam mischieviously.  "He'll be here in like ten minutes, he texted as we got here, said he was getting off the highway."

  
Liam approached the chair with a growl.  Theo rolled his eyes and slid off the cushion onto the floor, leaning up against the front.  Liam smiled tightly and squinted at his friend, swinging a leg over onto the chimera's other side as he took his previously claimed seat, Theo sitting on the ground between his legs.

  
"What were we talking about?"  Derek hummed as he scrolled through the movies on the screen.  Liam glared when he noticed the remote he'd previously claimed had been misappropriated.

  
"Aldous."  Alec responded, earning a confused look from the oldest pack member.

  
Liam felt Theo tense against his shins momentarily, before stuffing another large bite of pizza in his mouth, resolutely ignoring the conversation.  Liam figured it must be the chimera's protective nature.  He was the only person who know that Liam was trying to keep the tattoo a secret.

  
Theo had seen the magical tattoo a few hours after it had appeared, when Liam had been exiting their shared bathroom in Liam's parents house.

  
Theo had lived with them for the past year.  Theo hadn't been quick to accept the Geyer's generosity, but after he did and as the war across the world between hunters and the supernatural raged on, he saved Liam and his parents' lives several times over.  He became one of the McCall pack's most faithful allies.  Eventually, he found himself a part of the rag-tag but close-knit pack.  He still carried a bit of regret and self-loathing with him day to day, but was slowly allowing himself to be happy, especially with Liam's help, one day at a time.

  
Theo had stopped Liam as he got out of the shower, accustomed to his closest friend being only covered by a towel, planning to discuss their plans for Liam's birthday.  He froze when he noticed the obscure name printed on his housemate's hip.  Liam had held his breath, waiting for any sort of reaction, but the older man had merely nodded and continued his questioning of what the birthday boy wanted to do.

  
Later that night, when they'd gotten home and curled up together on the couch to watch a movie, as they did from time to time, Liam had quietly asked Theo not to tell anyone.  He knew that the chimera would understand, since he had never shown anyone his own soulmark.  In fact, despite usually wearing pants, he had also consistently worn a bandage over the spot just above his knee since his own eighteenth birthday, the same day he moved into the Geyer home.

  
"Albus?  Dumbledore?"  Derek frowned, continuing to browse the movie options.

  
Everyone in the room was thrown into another fit of giggles, except Liam and Theo of course, as Mason started whistling the theme song from Harry Potter.

  
"Oooh, thats a good movie idea."  Corey suggested excitedly, earning a chorus of 'nooooo's.

  
"We agreed after the debacle of Spring Break '18 that we would never watch a series of movies with more than three parts."  Liam said, handing his plate down to Theo, who wordlessly stacked it with his own on the coffee table.

  
"Except Star Wars, which can only be watched in its original sets."  Theo added, patting Liam on the foot.

  
"Please don't suggest that when Stiles gets here."  Alec groaned.

  
"Seriously guys, who is Albus?"  Derek asked, attempting to prevent any further digression from his original question.

  
"Nah Albuh."  Scott spoke unintelligibly through a mouthful of pizza, spitting a couple pieces out.

  
"Aldous."  Malia helped, rolling her eyes at the manner-less eating habits of their alpha.  "It's the name on Liam's tattoo."

  
Liam sighed heavily, squeezing his eyes shut in frustration.

  
"I thought you weren't telling anyone what your mark said."  Derek looked over to Liam, and then frowning down at Theo, who was staring at his fingernails with disinterest.

  
Scott observed the interaction with confusion as his finished his last bite of pizza.  He watched both Derek and Theo carefully as Malia explained that she had tackled Liam upon his arrival, uncovering his mark.  Scott's ears perked up at the sound of Stiles' jeep, but before he could get up, Theo shot up from his seat on the ground.  
"I'll get it."  Theo mumbled, picking up the used plates that he had placed on the coffee table.  He walked them over to the trash and then went to get the door for Stiles.

  
Derek continued to stare at Theo, his face contorted in confusion, as the chimera walked around the room.  His gaze only left the young man when Stiles walked in the front door.  The human met his eyes across the room and ran straight for him, jumping into his lap and planting a big wet kiss on the born werewolf's forehead, kicking Alec in the process.

  
"Ugh, get a fucking room."  Alec swatted at them, giving up his seat on the couch and sprawling across the floor instead, taking the remote from a distracted Derek.  Theo shook his head in exasperation.  He shut the door and followed Stiles back over to the group, stepping over Alec to get to his spot at Liam's feet.

  
"Sorry guys."  Stiles smiled at the rest of the room.  "I just haven't seen Derek in like three weeks.  Its a hard life going to school 5 hours away."

  
Derek rolled his eyes and shoved Stiles off his lap onto the cushion next to him, but kept an arm around him to hold the human close against his side.

  
"Why the hell would anyone name their kid Aldous?"  Derek asked the room, looking mostly at Liam, still stuck on the conversation that had never been finished.

  
"I dunno."  Stiles laughed heartily, throwing himself into the conversation.  "Why don't you ask Theo's parents?"

  
The room went silent, and Stiles smile quickly faded into a frown as he looked around at the shocked faces of everyone around him.  Liam felt Theo tense up as his gaze snapped to Derek and Stiles in surprise.

  
"I'm so so sorry."  Stiles furrowed his brow and sat up straight.  "That was kind of fucked up wasn't it, since Theo's parents are dead, and ohmygod I am the worst person ever, I don't know whats wrong with me.  Oh my-"

  
"Stiles."  Scott spoke firmly, using his Alpha voice.  "Why would you say that?"

  
"I told you, I wasn't thinking."  Stiles frowned, looking at Theo, who was still staring at him with wide eyes, face frozen in horror.  "I'm so sorry!  I swear-"

  
"Stiles!"  Malia growled this time, sitting forward in her chair.  "He means, why would Theo's parents know about naming their child Aldous."

  
"Because..."  Stiles spoke slowly, a look of bewilderment replacing his apologetic expression.  "Thats his name?"

  
Theo jumped up from where he sat in an uncharacteristic panic, crossing the room at lightning speed, his breath coming in shallow gasps.  He stopped as he reached the door, turning on his heel to face the pack again, eyes red with unshed tears.  He looked at Liam, who was staring back at him in disbelief, jaw hanging open, eyes wide with unasked questions.  Theo turned his gaze on Stiles then, who was staring back at him in alarm and confusion.

  
"How?"  Is all Theo could manage to get out before his voice cracked.

  
"When we were little."  Stiles spoke softly, as if afraid he'd spook the frazzled chimera.  "The first day of class, the teacher called out your whole name.  Aldous Theodore Raeken.  You corrected her, and I never heard her say it again, but I remember because when my name came next and she completely butchered it, you came up to me and told me we should be friends because we had sucky first names."

  
The room was silent again, except for the labored breathing coming from Theo, who stood at the door, staring across the room at Liam nervously.

  
"Oh.  Oh, I get it."  Derek whispered, diverting Theo's gaze momentarily to the older man.  Derek looked at him with understanding and mouthed 'sorry.'  Theo gave an aborted shake of the head to his friend.

  
"Take me home."  Liam spoke calmly.  He rose from his seat and looked at Theo, face void of any emotion.

  
"Liam-"  Theo started, eyes red with unshed tears.

  
"Shut the fuck up."  Liam growled, snarling at his apparent soulmate.  "Shut up, and take me home."

  
Liam crossed the room and grabbed the front door, checking Theo with his shoulder roughly before stomping out of the house and down the porch steps.

  
"I'm sorry guys."  Theo whispered before following and shutting the door behind him.

  
The pack looked around at each other wearing expressions of either shock, confusion, or sadness.

  
"What the hell just happened?"  Stiles whispered into the silence of the room.

  
No one answered.  Scott turned to face Derek solemnly.

 

"You've seen it haven't you?"  Scott asked the older man.

 

Derek only nodded an affirmative, which Scott took for two kinds of confirmation.

 

"Jesus."  Mason sighed, gripping Corey's hand tightly.

 

After a few seconds, Alec stood and calmly took Liam's now-vacated recliner.

  
"So."  Alec sighed, restarting his perusal of available movies on Scott's TV.  "I vote no romantic comedies."

 

*****

 

Theo sat on his bed, back against the headboard, knees drawn up so his elbows could rest on them.  He ran his hands through his hair anxiously, suddenly missing his longer locks, for lack of something to pull on to calm himself down.

  
The shower turned off in the hall bathroom and Theo's gaze flicked to his open bedroom door.  He could hear Liam drying off in the bathroom and pulling on clean clothes.

  
Theo was still in his t-shirt and hoodie, but now was only wearing his boxer briefs.  His mark glared up at him in dark black ink.  Five letters.  Thick, soft lines.  All lower case, as per Liam's signature style of note-taking.

  
'liam d'

  
Theo sucked in a shaky breath as he ran a finger across the letters.

  
The drive to the house had been silent, and Theo had followed Liam into the house dutifully.  They had stood in the hallway outside their rooms in a staring contest for a full five minutes, Theo waiting Liam's first words with bated breath.  Liam had finally broken the silence, whispering 'show me.'  Theo immediately obeyed, shedding his jeans right there, in the hallway.  He then slowly peeled back the bandage covering the black scrawl on his quad.

  
Liam had looked at it for a moment before nodding and disappearing into his room.  Before Theo could even gather his jeans from the floor and head to his own room, Liam had reappeared in the hallway with a glare and pair of pajama pants.  He grabbed the chimera's wrist with a softness that neither was expecting, then pulled away as if burned, shutting himself in the bathroom.

  
Theo ran a hand across his uncovered soulmark once again as he sat on his bed, listening to Liam brush his teeth.  He threw his head back against the wall behind him, savoring the sharp pain as a reprieve from the torturous clench in his chest.  He repeated the motion a few times.

  
"Thank goodness your brain-cells regenerate."  Liam spoke from the doorway, his tired eyes locking with Theo's.  Theo's gaze ran down the werewolf's naked torso, stopping at his muscular abdomen, where his given name was printed across Liam's hip.  "Though you wouldn't know it, based on the idiotic shit you do."

  
"Liam."  Theo's voice caught in his throat as he crossed his legs, sitting up as Liam walked toward him.  "I can explain."

  
"You don't have to."  Liam frowned, sitting on the bed in front of Theo, one leg tucked under him, the other hanging off the edge.  He picked at the hem of his pant leg, his gaze focused on the frayed edges.  "I just need to know one thing."

  
"Anything."  Theo exhaled, itching to touch Liam in the casual way he'd become so accustomed to.

  
"Were you ever going to let yourself be with me?"  Liam looked up as he spoke.

  
Theo saw the pity in his eyes and was instantly filled with conflicting emotions.  Guilt, shame, frustration, all pushed blood to his face, making him blush and look away.  He gripped the sheets in front of him tightly.

  
"Maybe."  Theo whispered.  "I don't know."

  
"Okay."  Liam reached out, grasping one of Theo's hands with his own, making him look up in surprise.  Liam was trying to smile, only just barely succeeding.  "I can wait."

  
Theo's brow furrowed in confusion.  He stared down at their hands, as Liam threaded their fingers together and squeezed.  He squeezed back before looking up again, searching Liam's eyes for an explanation.

  
"I've been waiting the whole time, Theo."  Liam sighed, running a thumb across the back of Theo's hand.  "I didn't know what your stupid soul mark said, and I didn't care what mine was going to say.  I know how much you love me.  I've always been able to tell how much you want to be with me."

  
Theo felt a tear running down his cheek before he even realized he was crying.  Liam reached up with his free hand, brushing the tear away and smiling kindly.

  
"And despite what an absolute tool you are for pulling this shit,"  Liam continued, "I am absolutely, completely, idiotically in love with you too."

  
"Fuck."  Theo gasped out, surging forward to bury his face in Liam's neck, letting out another sob, smiling through it this time, before starting to spout out apologies.  "God, Liam, I'm so sorry.  Please forgive me.  I never meant to hurt you.  I swear, I didn't think-"

  
Liam pulled back and silenced Theo's pleas by placing his lips firmly on Theo's wet, salty ones.  He cupped Theo's jaw with his free hand, running a comforting thumb along his cheek before pulling away to look him in the eye.

  
"I forgive you, and I won't do that again unless you want me too."  Liam whispered as Theo's red eyes fluttered open.  Liam smiled again, wiping away a couple more tears.  "This is your life, destiny or not, and you're entitled to your own decisions.  You're the fucking worst, and I can't believe you kept this a secret for a fucking year.  But I get it, and I forgive you."

  
Theo couldn't form any more words, so he just nodded.  He pried his hand from Liam's and shed his hoodie.  He moved over to the other side of the bed, pulling the covers back.  He grabbed Liam's wrist, urging him to get under the covers with him and pulling the younger man into his arms when he followed willingly.  The position wasn't completely unknown to the pair, but this time it had more meaning.

  
They'd never kissed before cuddling like this.

  
They'd never put their hearts out on the table before holding each other this close.

  
They'd never been soulmates, officially, as they'd fallen asleep in the comfort of each other's embrace.

  
"I love you, Liam."  Theo murmured into his soulmate's shoulder blade.  He ran a hand along the skin where he knew his own name was permanently marked into Liam's skin.

  
"Yeah, Aldous."  Liam teased, grabbing the hand on his hip and lacing their fingers together once more.  "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the formatting issues! Tablet was going wonky!


End file.
